Dustin Henderson y su amor secreto
by Ivonnette
Summary: (Secuela traducida de Elle Byers y su amor secreto) Dustin está loco por una chica de su clase y le pide a Eleven que use sus poderes para ayudarlo en su búsqueda para conquistarla. También incluye un montón de ternura y romance en la vida de MILEVEN
1. Chapter 1

Dustin Henderson y su Amor Secreto

 **Disclaimer: Gracias al gran apoyo que todos me brindaron a través de sus** ** _reviews y_** **mensajes privados, al fin me decidí a traducir la secuela de "Elle Byers y su amor secreto" espero que les guste esta nueva historia tanto como la primera, igualmente no me puedo olvidar de la autora real de esta fantástica historia que gracias a su consentimiento es que hoy podemos disfrutar te tan maravillosa historia. Gracias Anna mayormente conocida en el mundo del Fanfiction como someoneelsebefore.**

 **Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Era un sábado soleado en abril de 1984, y después de pasar la mayor parte del invierno encerrados jugando Calabozos y Dragones,Will, Lucas, Dustin, Mike y Eleven disfrutaban de los comienzos del clima primaveral en el viejo parque de Hawkins. Lucas y Will se desafiaban el uno con el otro en una hazaña de fuerza en los pasamanos. Mike, Dustin y Elle estaban jugando en el columpio. Mike estaba parado detrás de Elle, ayudando a empujarla mientras se balanceaba. Dustin estaba sentado al lado de ellos, mostrándole a Elle como balancear sus piernas en el aire para que el columpio subiera más alto.

En la distancia, ellos divisaron a un grupo de chicas de la escuela secundaria de Hawkins, quienes acomodaron una mesa de picnic y empezaron a jugar con las palmas de las manos. Dustin inmediatamente dejó de balancearse y se dio la vuelta, con su cara entre sus manos. –Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío. Murmuró para sí mismo, sonando aterrorizado. – ¿Me está mirando? Mike, ¿me está mirando?

Mike rodó los ojos. -¿Por qué ella te estaría mirando? Ella está todo el camino al otro lado del parque.

Elle dejó de balancearse también, y miró de un chico al otro, totalmente confundida. -¿De quién están hablando?

-Esa chica de allí. Señaló Mike, causando que Dustin entrara en pánico y golpeara el brazo de Mike, temiendo que alguien lo viera. –Sylvia Davis, la del vestido amarillo.

-¿Está usando ese vestido otra vez? Preguntó Dustin, dándose la vuelta para mirar. Sus ojos se agrandaron. –Voy a morir. Gimió. –Es demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa con Dustin? Susurró Elle a Mike. El chico siempre fue un poco dramático, pero esto era un nuevo nivel.

-Él está enamorado de ella. Susurró Mike, sonriendo.

Elle jadeó. – ¿Enamorado? Ella y Mike ya habían hablado sobre el concepto de _enamoramientos_ algunos meses atrás, finalmente (después de mucha incomodidad y vergüenza) admitieron sus sentimientos el uno para el otro, pero Elle no se había dado cuenta de que también podía pasarle a los otros chicos.

-¡INCORRECTO! Exclamó Dustin. –Yo no solo tengo un enamoramiento, Wheeler, esto es amor, lo sé.

Elle miró perpleja, y Mike rio a carcajadas. –Apenas han hablado el uno con el otro, y han pasado solo unas semanas desde que empezaste a quererla. No seas idiota, Henderson.

Dustin suspiró dramáticamente. –Simplemente no endientes, ella es _perfecta._ Sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras hablaba. –Ella es amable con todos, adora hacer bromas, tiene una lonchera de Star Wars y es la chica más bonita en todo Hawkins.

Mike se encogió de hombros. –Eso es discutible, murmuró, mirando hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Elle.

Elle no lo escuchó. -¿Más bonita que Nancy? Le preguntó a Dustin, sorprendida. Ella entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver mejor a la chica de los sueños de Dustin. Sylvia tenía el pelo negro rizado y era varios centímetros más alta que sus amigos. La chica estaba hablando con entusiasmo balanceando sus delgados brazos bronceados hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y cada pocos minutos explotaba en carcajadas. Elle sonrió. Todavía no tenía mucha experiencia con chicas de su edad, pero Sylvia parecía alguien a quien le gustaría conocer.

Mike le dio un pequeño empujón a su amigo. -¡Deberías ir a hablar con ella!

Dustin parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar. –Absolutamente no, de ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué no? Preguntó Elle. A ella le encantaba hablar con Mike, entonces ¿Por qué Dustin no quería hablar con la chica que le gustaba?

-¿Por qué? Explicó Dustin, poniendo los ojos en blanco, -¿y si hago el ridículo y ella se ríe en mi cara? Sacudió la cabeza. –Demasiado arriesgado, mejor me quedo aquí hasta que pueda descubrir si ella siente lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno, no vas a descubrir eso solo sentándote aquí y mirándola, amigo. Señalo Mike.

Dustin suspiró y giró lentamente sobre el columpio, arrastrando sus zapatos sobre la tierra. –Lo sé… es inútil. Susurró.

Mike sintió lastima por su amigo, pero también pensó que estaba siendo un poco ridículo. Estaba disfrutando la oportunidad de recuperarse de todas la veces que Dustin lo había molestado por su enamoramiento de Elle. De repente, Mike tuvo una idea, causando que una sonrisa malvada apareciera en su rostro. Susurró al oído de Elle y ella asintió.

La bufanda morada que cubría el cuello de Sylvia parecía cobrar vida propia, aparentemente atrapado en el viento. Revoloteó en el aire y luego se instaló en el suelo justo al lado del columpio.

Con un chillido de sorpresa, Sylvia se apresuró a seguirlo, se dirigió directamente hacia ellos. Mike se rió entre dientes y le dio un codazo a Dustin, que todavía estaba de espaladas. –Oye, Dustin.

-¿Qué? Preguntó, malhumorado.

-Sylvia vendrá aquí.

Dustin estuvo a punto de caerse del columpio. Miro a su alrededor y vio a su amada en camino hacia ellos. Parecía tan asustado como cuando Troy le había clavado un cuchillo el pasado noviembre. –Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, murmuro. –Elle, por favor hazme desaparecer, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Eleven negó con la cabeza, confundida, pero Mike la tranquilizó. –No lo escuches, solo está actuando como un bebé.

Dustin se levantó y se apoyó contra el poste del columpio, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza gacha, tratando de parecer lo más genial posible. Luego, inmediatamente volvió a sentarse, aparentemente había decidido que verse bien nunca iba a funcionar para él. Mike estaba teniendo problemas para mantener una cara seria. Elle estaba mirando directamente a Sylvia, curiosa por saber más sobre ella.

Sylvia agarró su bufanda del suelo. -¡Te tengo! Miró a Elle y sonrió. –Esto siempre se aleja de mí.

Eleven asintió, sin saber que decir.

Sylvia estudió a Elle con cierto interés. -¡Amo tu cabello! Ella se entusiasmó. –Desearía que mi madre me dejara hacer un corte de duendecillo así, eres muy afortunada.

Elle estaba completamente conmocionada. -¿Quieres tu cabello, como el mío? Elle se pasó la mano por la cabeza con timidez. –Pero el tuyo es… tan bonito…

Sylvia sonrió. -¡Aww gracias! Ella extendió su mano. –Soy Sylvia, por cierto.

Elle tomó su mano y la sacudió torpemente, ella no había tenido mucha práctica con los apretones de manos. –Soy Elle, dijo un poco después de lo normal. Todavía era difícil para ella recordar todas las reglas de la interacción social.

Sylvia tampoco notó la timidez de Elle o fingió no hacerlo. -¡Encantada de conocerte, Elle!

De repente, Dustin soltó: -¡No deberías cortarte el pelo! Sylvia, Elle y Mike voltearon a mirarlo.

-¿Ha? Dijo Sylvia.

-Quiero decir… que es… um… dijo Dustin, volviéndose rojo como un tomate. –Tu cabello se ve, um, agradable, um, como esta, así que… se calló, mortificado.

-Está bien, Sylvia se rió. –Eso fue casual, es _mi_ cabello.

Dustin arrastró los pies. –lo sé, murmuró.

-¿Cómo te gustaría si llegara y solo… ella caminó detrás de Dustin y agarró un puñado de su pelo rizado, haciendo un movimiento de tijera con la otra mano. –Corto todo esto. Sylvia sonrió a Elle. -¿Cómo se vería un Mohicano?

-¿Qué es un mohicano? Preguntó Elle. Mike sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de ella por hacer la pregunta frente a alguien que nunca había visto antes. Por lo general, parecía mantener una lista de preguntas almacenadas en su cabeza y luego acribillar lo con ellas tan pronto como estuvieran a solas.

Sylvia se encogió de hombros. –Es ese peinado tonto en el que el hombre se afeita todo el pelo, excepto una tira en la parte superior y luego hace que la parte se hinche hacia arriba. Ella le demostró a Dustin, que parecía que se estaba ahogando o tal vez al borde del paro cardiaco.

 _-Dios mío, ella me está tocando._

-Sin embargo, el cabello de Dustin es demasiado rizado para que funcione, dijo, mordiéndose pensativamente el labio mientras se peinaba entre los rizos con los dedos.

 _-Dios mío, ella sabe mi nombre._

Desde el otro lado del parque, se escuchó un grito. -¡Sylvia! ¿Vienes con nosotras o qué?

Sylvia quitó las manos del cabello a Dustin, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, como para aclararlo. -¡Ya voy! Gritó. Corrió hasta la mitad de sus amigas, luego hizo una pausa y corrió hacia atrás. –En realidad, dijo, sonriendo a Eleven. –Vamos a la farmacia a comprar maquillaje y revistas y esas cosas. ¿Quieres venir también?

Pareciendo un ciervo en los faros, Elle se volvió para llamar la atención de Mike. Uso sus habilidades para proyectar sus palabras en su cabeza sin que nadie más la escuchara. _-¿Está bien? ¿Debo ir?_

Mike sonrió y asintió levemente, tratando de darle la confianza que necesitaba.

Elle se volvió hacia Sylvia y sonrió. –Um, está bien.

-¡Hurra! Exclamó Sylvia. Aplaudió y unió sus brazos con la tímida niña, arrastrándola. -¡Vámonos!

* * *

Nos leeremos en el próximo…

A MI ME TOMA MAS DE 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO, A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR

Gracias :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dustin Henderson y su Amor Secreto

 _ **¡Qué emoción! Ya es el segundo capítulo, no puedo creer lo rápido que esta historia va surgiendo. Espero que les esté gustando esta segunda parte, ya saben que para mí es muy importante su opinión.**_

 _Nos leemos abajo…_

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Mike se sintió tan orgulloso de Eleven mientras la veía caminar del brazo con Sylvia hacia las otras chicas. Sabía que ella había querido hacer más amigos, pero era difícil para ella abrirse a la gente, y él y los muchachos no eran exactamente modelos de sociabilidad. Un caso en cuestión: Dustin, que se aferraba a las cadenas de su columpio y prácticamente hiperventilaba.

-Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…

Lucas y Will caminaron desde el pasamanos, cansados pero aun riendo. -¿Dónde está Elle? Preguntó Will. -¿Y qué pasa con él? Agregó Lucas.

-Dos palabras, dijo Mike. –Sylvia Davis. Hizo un gesto hacia donde estaban Elle y las chicas, Elle se mantuvo ligeramente atrás del grupo pero aún sonreía mientras Sylvia hablaba emocionada.

Lucas se rió entre dientes y se sentó en el columpio que Elle había estado usando. -¿Estás bien, amigo? Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Dustin.

-Fue _mental_ , dijo Dustin, con la cara entre las manos. –Ella comenzó a hablar con Elle y luego dije algo realmente estúpido… (- _No era_ una sorpresa, dijo Lucas, ganándose un codazo en las costillas) –y luego comenzó A TOCAR MI CABELLO SIN NINGUNA RAZÓN y yo simplemente me senté allí como un idiota y luego ella invitó a Elle a ir a hacer algunas cosas femeninas juntas… ¡oh y también ella SABÍA MI NOMBRE! Como, ¿sabías que Sylvia Davis sabía _mi_ nombre? ¿Qué está pasando…?

-Quiero decir, Hawkins es una ciudad bastante pequeña, señaló Lucas, causando que los otros tres chicos lo miraran furiosos.

-Fue extraño porque Mike, Elle y yo solo estábamos hablando de ella y de repente su bufanda llegó aquí, así que corrió a buscarla… dijo Dustin. Mike no pudo mantener una cara

seria, de repente dejó escapar una risita extremadamente poco característica. Tan pronto como Dustin oyó eso, las piezas encajaron en su lugar.

-¡Tú, _traidor!_ Exclamó, golpeando a Mike en el costado. –Tú y Eleven me prepararon un trampa, ¿verdad?

Mike trató de bloquear los golpes de su amigo, pero fue difícil cuando Mike se dobló de la risa. -¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! Fue gracioso, además, dijo, agachándose para esconderse detrás de un divertido Lucas. –Estábamos tratando de ayudar.

Dustin puso los ojos en blanco. –Por supuesto.

-Bueno, esto es bueno, ¿verdad? Ofreció Will. –Elle consigue hacer nuevas amigas, y tú tendrás la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Sylvia.

-Sí, pero… de repente, Dustin se puso pálido. -¿Qué pasa si Elle le cuenta todo?

-¿Te refieres _al otro lado_ y a los agentes del gobierno y esas cosas? Preguntó Lucas. –Ella sabe más que hablar de eso, Hopper y Joyce la ayudaron a inventar una historia de encubierto y todo.

-No, estúpido, quiero decir, ¿y si ella le dice a Sylvia que estoy enamorado de ella? Dustin se dejó caer al suelo. –Estoy muerto.

-¡Elle no haría eso! Mike dijo, defendiéndola.

-¿En serio, Mike? Dijo Dustin, luciendo frustrado. –Sé que ella es tu novia y todo eso (Mike se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, no habían hecho nada oficial, al menos no de todos modos) -pero tienes que admitir que la niña _no puede_ guardar un secreto y ni siquiera le dije que _era_ un secreto, entonces ¿Quién puede decirme que ella no les está diciendo todo sobre esto en este momento? Dustin gimió. –Tendré que transferirme de escuela.

De repente, Mike aparto la vista, distraído. -¿Coro? Preguntó.

-¿Qué? Dijo Dustin, sorprendido.

-Oh, lo siento, Elle está hablando conmigo, explicó Mike. –Ella quiere saber que es un coro. Él sonrió y comenzó a responderle. –Un coro es un grupo…

-¡Elle! Dustin intervino, gritando al oído de Mike. –Elle, ¿puedes oírme?

-Dustin, quítate de mí, puede oírnos a todos bien, está bien, no tienes que gritarme, dijo Mike, irritado.

-oh, está bien, bueno, Eleven, si puedes oírme, solo quería decirte… por favor, _por favor,_ no le digas a Sylvia que estoy enamorada de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Mike asintió. –Ella dice que promete no decir nada. Dustin soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo siento, Elle, dijo Mike, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Un coro es un grupo de personas que cantan juntas. Él sonrió y asintió. –Sí, exacto.

Mike hizo una pausa y su cara se puso roja. Rápidamente se alejó de sus amigos y miró hacia la hierba. –Yo, yo también, murmuró, avergonzado pero con una sonrisa tonta de todos modos. –Adiós.

-Ooooh, bromeó Lucas. – ¿Ella simplemente soltó la palabra en forma de A o qué?

-Cállate, dijo Mike, dándole un codazo a su amigo. –No es así.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué dijo ella? Lucas preguntó.

- _Eso,_ declaró Mike, recogiendo su mochila y caminando hacia su bicicleta, listo para irse a casa. –No es asunto tuyo.

* * *

Eleven estaba acostumbrada a la forma en que a sus amigos les gustaba bromear y discutir, pero nada pudo haberla preparado por la forma en que hablaban estas chicas moviéndose sin parar de un tema a otro, sin apenas detenerse a respirar. Sylvia, especialmente, nunca parecía quedarse sin cosas de qué hablar. Caminaron por la calle bajo los enormes árboles de Olmos de Hawkins, riendo y charlando alegremente. Melissa y Kate estaban cantando una canción que conocían del campamento, mientras que Sylvia le contó a Elle toda la historia de su vida, que era bastante común pero fascinó a Eleven de todos modos.

-Y tengo dos perros, Rusty y Lulu, decía Sylvia. –Lulu es una pug y Rusty es un viejo perro callejero que adoptamos. Son los mejores amigos y son tan lindos, ¡y ni siquiera lo sabes! También tengo un hermano menor llamado Connor, él es básicamente un bebé todavía, y mi hermana mayor es Leanna y ella va al estado de Indiana. Ella juega baloncesto allí con una beca. Sylvia frunció el ceño. –Todos pensaron que también sería buena para el baloncesto, porque soy su hermana y las dos somos muy altas, pero lo odio, me gusta nadar mejor. Sylvia miró a Elle. -¿Practicas deportes?

Elle sacudió la cabeza. –No, admitió. –No sé cómo. Elle arrastró los pies.

-Oh, dijo Sylvia. –Eso es porque fuiste educada en casa, ¿verdad?

Eleven se encogió de hombros y luego asintió. Joyce le había enseñado esa palabra para poder explicarle a la gente por qué no estaba en la escuela durante el día, como el resto de los niños de su edad. –Soy adoptada, ofreció, de repente.

Los ojos de Sylvia se abrieron de par en par. -¿En serio? ¿Es extraño? ¿Quieres encontrar a tus padres biológicos algún día? Casi tan pronto como lo dijo, se tapó la boca con la mano, avergonzada. –Lo siento, no quise decir eso, no me hagas caso, soy una tonta.

Elle sacudió la cabeza. –Está bien. Respiró profundamente, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de explicar de dónde venía sin asustar a Sylvia, o romper su promesa a Hopper y Joyce. –Mi madre se ha ido, dijo haciendo que Sylvia se estremeciera de simpatía. –Y mi padre es… un mal hombre. Sylvia no insistió más, simplemente asintió y retorció la tela de su vestido en la mano, sintiéndose culpable por su estúpida bocaza. Eleven negó con la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en el presente. -¡Pero ahora Joyce es mi madre y Will y Jonathan son mis hermanos! Elle comentó, sonriendo.

Melissa, la amiga de Sylvia, escuchó. -¿Vives con los Byers? Preguntó, curiosa. -¿Es verdad que Will fingió su propia muerte?

Sylvia miró a su amiga. -¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Mel?

-No, no lo hizo, insistió Elle. –Él estaba perdido. Su tono era tan serio que hizo temblar a las otras chicas, y Sylvia cambió de tema.

Llegaron a la farmacia y se dirigieron directamente al pasillo de maquillaje. -¿Tus padres, quiero decir, la Sra. Byers te permite usar maquillaje? Preguntó Sylvia.

Eleven se encogió de hombros. –No tengo ninguno.

-Oh, Dios mío, chilló Kate. -¿Puedo darte un cambio de imagen?

-¿Cambio de imagen? Elle repitió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No sabes lo que es un cambio de imagen? Preguntó Kate, sorprendida.

-Es cuando dejas que alguien cambie tu apariencia, explicó Sylvia. –Como darle un nuevo peinado, ropa nueva y maquillaje.

Elle asintió, recordando cuando Mike, Dustin y Lucas la disfrazaron.

-¿Te gusta el lápiz labial rojo o rosa? Preguntó Kate.

Elle se encogió de hombros.

-Déjame ver tu mano, dijo Kate. –Necesito averiguar que colores irán con tu tono de piel.

-A Kate le gusta fingir que es una artista de maquillaje, explicó Melissa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Vacilante, Elle tendió su mano. De repente, Kate la agarró, notando el número en su muñeca. Elle tuvo que esforzarse para no apartarse, tratando de mantenerse calmada.

-¿Eso es un tatuaje? Kate preguntó, escandalizada pero impresionada.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver, exclamó Melissa. Las chicas miraron el brazo de Elle mientras permanecían allí incomoda, incomoda por la atención.

-Guau, dijo Sylvia. –Eso es intenso, ¿te dolió?

Elle se mordió el labio. Realmente no recordaba haber marcado el número, debe haber sucedido cuando era muy joven, pero eso no era exactamente algo que las chicas entenderían. Y por supuesto, _había_ dolido, ese tatuaje, pero no de la manera que Sylvia quería decir. Entonces Elle solo dijo: -Sí.

Kate arrugó la nariz. –Nunca podría hacer eso. ¿Qué significa, de todos modos?

Eleven miró hacia abajo, sin saber cómo responder.

-¿Es tu numero favorito o algo así? Ofreció Melissa. Elle asintió.

Sylvia se rió. –Eso es muy raro, once es el número favorito de Michael Wheeler, también.

Melissa y Kate miraron a su amiga. -¿Cómo sabes eso? Pregunto Melissa. –Ella debe estar enamorada de él, bromeó Kate. Los ojos de Eleven se agrandaron y sintió una extraña sensación de tristeza en el estómago. Se suponía que nadie más estaba enamorada de Mike, excepto _ella._

Sylvia puso los ojos en blanco. –Basta chicas, están imaginando cosas. Su tranquila negación hizo que Elle se sintiera extremadamente aliviada. –Mike se sienta a mi lado en la clase de inglés y escribió un poema la semana pasada sobre el número once o lo que sea, realmente no lo entendí pero la profesora lo hizo leerlo en voz alta y dijo que era bueno.

-Escribió sobre… ¿once? Elle preguntó, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas. Sylvia asintió, captando de inmediato.

-Hablando de enamoramientos… ¿tú y Mike están teniendo algo? Preguntó Sylvia, sonriendo.

-¿Teniendo algo? Preguntó Elle, confundida.

-¿Cómo, sí están juntos? Preguntó Kate. -¿Te _gusta?_

Eleven inclinó la cabeza, asegurándose de que entendía la pregunta.

-Estoy enamorada de Mike, dijo, seriamente. – Y Mike está enamorado de mí.

Kate soltó una risita y Melissa soltó un _aww._ Sylvia aplaudió. -¡Eso es muy lindo! Chilló. -¿Entonces él es básicamente tu novio? Oh, Dios mío, eres tan afortunada. Ojalá tuviera un novio, pero ninguno de los muchachos en la escuela son como yo, soy tan _alta_ , suspiró con pesar.

Elle estaba a punto de objetar con –a Dustin le gustas, pero recordó la promesa que había hecho y guardó silencio.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. –Sylvia, basta, los chicos de nuestra escuela son todos unos idiotas, de todos modos, oh, quiero decir, todos los chicos excepto Mike, lo siento, así que es que, ni siquiera lo valen. Cogió una de las novelas románticas de bolsillo del pasillo de la tienda. –Llámame cuando haya un tipo en la secundaria de Hawkins como este, suspiró, haciendo un gesto hacia la portada, donde un hombre apuesto con los músculos saltones miraba estoicamente a la distancia mientras sujetaba a una mujer de aspecto glamuroso pero despeinada en sus brazos.

Sylvia soltó una risita. – ¡Oooh, los amo! ¿Es sobre un pirata? Déjame ver. Agarró el libro y comenzó a leer el resumen en la parte posterior, su voz llena de drama imaginario.

- _Deshonesto sinvergüenza de los mares, James Indigo obedece solo al Código del Pirata. La primera regla es simple: los polizones caminan por la plancha. Pero cuando descubre a la bella y apasionada Lady Diana Mallory escondida en el sótano de su barco, encuentra que algunas reglas están hechas para romperse…_

Kate y Melissa estaban aullando de risa en cuestión de segundos, y Sylvia estaba luchando por mantener la cara seria. Elle rió también, no totalmente segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero disfrutando de todos modos.

-¿Alguna vez leíste novelas románticas, Elle? Preguntó Melissa, su cara aún roja por la risa.

Elle se encogió de hombros. –No soy muy buena.

-¿A leer? Melissa preguntó, sorprendida. Elle asintió, inquieta e incómoda.

-Está bien, intervino Sylvia, mirando con simpatía. –Mi hermana también tiene dislexia. Ella hojeó los montones de libros, buscando algo. – ¡Aquí, Elle! Dijo ella. –Tal vez puedas probar este, está en letra grande, por lo que será más fácil de leer.

Elle asintió. La imagen del frente parecía algo tonta, y no estaba segura de que una letra más grande la ayudaran mucho, pero si a estas chicas les gustaba este libro, al menos lo probaría.

-De todos modos, dijo Kate. –Volvamos al maquillaje, yo digo, ve por el brillo de labios rosado y luego prueba este rímel, la sombra de los ojos y un poco de rubor…

Al final resultó que, Eleven no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar la novela romántica y todo el maquillaje que Kate parecía pensar que necesitaría, así que termino consiguiendo el libro y un brillo de labios rosado. Kate estaba decepcionada, pero le prometió que eventualmente le daría el mejor cambio de imagen de todos. Elle no estaba segura de cualquier "cambio de imagen" sería mejor que el primero, cuando Dustin y Lucas le dieron el vestido de Nancy y Mike se sentó en la cama con ella y le pintó la cara y la llamó bonita… pero estaba esperando a ella, de todos modos.

Nos leeremos en el próximo…

A MI ME TOMA MAS DE 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO, A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR

Gracias :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dustin Henderson y su Amor Secreto

 _ **Perdón por no actualizar hace ya bastante tiempo, pero estoy en obras de remodelación en mi casa y esto me esta tomando mucho tiempo, sin embargo voy a tratar de que sea día de por medio la actualización para que no sufran con la espera.**_

 _Nos leemos abajo…_

CAPITULO 3

Mike y sus amigos estaban pasando el rato en su sótano, intentando hacer los deberes, pero mayormente haciéndose los tontos, cuando Elle regreso de su aventura. Mike había esperado que ella viniera después del viaje de compras, y había esperado estar a solas cuando ella llegara, pero Dustin estaba absolutamente desesperado por obtener información privilegiada de Elle sobre Sylvia. Así que Dustin había insistido en quedarse, y luego, por supuesto, Lucas y Will decidieron quedarse también, sin querer quedarse fuera.

Eleven golpeó la puerta trasera que conducía al sótano, utilizando el toque secreto que Will le había enseñado. Mike se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero Dustin llegó primero.

-¡Elle! ¿Qué paso? ¿Has averiguado algo? Preguntó Dustin, prácticamente saltando de emoción.

Will puso los ojos en blanco. –Lo que Dustin quiere decir es: ¿Lo pasaste bien?

Todo lo que Mike pudo decir fue: -¿Estás… usando brillo de labios?

Elle sonrió y asintió y Mike sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras trataba de no mirar. Lucas soltó una carcajada y comenzó a hacer ruidos de besos a sus espaldas.

Elle se volvió para responder a Will. Elle estaba radiante. –Fue divertido, dijo. –Me gustó Sylvia.

Dustin sonrió. -¡Te dije que ella es la mejor! Mike lo hizo callar.

-Eso es genial, Elle, dijo Mike, sacudiéndose de su distracción inducida por el brillo de labios y abrazándola. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, le dijo en voz baja en su oído.

-Elle va a terminar siendo más popular que cualquiera de nosotros, dijo Lucas, riendo.

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre Sylvia ahora? Gimió Dustin.

Mike rodó los ojos. –Nadie te está deteniendo.

-Está bien, Elle, todo está en ti, dijo Dustin, su voz llena de esperanza. -¿Ella… ella dijo algo sobre mí?

Elle sacudió la cabeza y Dustin pareció abatido. Luego se recuperó. –Está bien, bueno ¿descubriste algo sobre ella que podamos usar?

-¿Utilizar? Repitió Elle, insegura.

-Cualquier cosa que podamos usar para hacer que yo le guste, explicó Dustin.

-No funciona así, señalo Mike, pero Dustin lo ignoró.

-¿Cualquier cosa? Repitió, mirando a Elle con suerte. Ella se encogió de hombros, dibujando un blanco.

-Como, no se ¿Ella te dijo que tipo de chicos le gustan? Dustin sugirió.

Los ojos de Eleven se iluminaron y buscó en su mochila su nuevo libro. Se lo tendió a Dustin, señalando la portada. –Como esto, dijo ella.

-¡Que!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Mierda.

Mike, Will, Lucas y Dustin reaccionaron todos a la vez. Will y Lucas parecían profundamente divertidos, mientras Mike se ponía rojo y Dustin gemía tristemente.

-¿Es malo? Pregunto Elle a Mike, preocupada por sus reacciones.

-No, Mike chilló. –Es solo…

-Este libro es un tipo de... ¿para adultos? Will terminó.

Elle sacudió la cabeza. –Sylvia, Kate y Melissa no son adultas.

Will se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro de cómo responder eso.

Lucas pudo ver que Elle necesitaba una explicación simple.

-Es un libro sobre besos, dijo.

Ahora Elle era la que estaba sonrojada. –Oh. Finalmente comprendió porque sus amigas se reían tanto del libro.

-Sí a Sylvia le gustan tipos como _ese_ , dijo Dustin. –Estoy muy jodido.

-¿Por qué? Preguntó Elle. (Después de ver a los muchachos jugar tanto Calabozos y Dragones, era una frase que ella conocía bien).

-Elle, en serio. No me parezco en nada a este tipo. _Nunca_ voy a parecerme a este tipo, dijo Dustin, haciendo un gesto hacia la portada. –Solo soy un idiota y obviamente le gustan los tipos de héroe fuertes, muy fuertes.

-Tú eres fuertes, señaló Elle. –Tú me cargaste antes, y eres valiente y gracioso y ¡tienes unos ojos bonitos! Dijo Elle, sonriendo. Dustin se sonrojó y Mike arrugó la nariz, un poco molesto a pesar de sí mismo. –Creo que a Sylvia le deberías gustar, anunció.

-Elle tiene razón, dijo Will, y Dustin rió entre los dientes.

-¿Crees que tengo unos ojos bonitos también, Byers? Pregunto, bateando sus pestañas. Will lo golpeo con fuerza.

-¡No es lo que quise decir! Solo digo: no necesitas actuar como un tipo duro y macho, solo se tú mismo y todo saldrá bien.

-No sé…, gimió Dustin. –Me viste esta tarde, apenas y puedo _hablar_ cuando ella está cerca. Nunca me habría notado si Elle no hubiera usado sus poderes… dijo, deteniéndose mientras miraba a Eleven.

-Ah oh, no me gusta esa mirada, dijo Will, al ver la expresión de Dustin. –Estás tramando algo.

-¿Elle? ¿Me ayudarás? Dustin pregunto, con una voz inocente.

Elle parecía confundida. ¿Ayuda?

-No aceptes a menos que él te diga qué es, aconsejó Lucas.

Dustin suspiró y decidió derramarse. –Escucha Elle, te lo prometo, nunca te pediré otro favor para TODA MI VIDA, ¿vale? Pero tienes que hacerlo, solo _tienes que_ ayudarme a hacer que Sylvia me quiera.

Elle miró al grupo. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres una chica. Y tienes súper poderes, dijo Dustin. Todavía parecía insegura, por lo que tomo medidas drásticas, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y juntando sus manos dramáticamente. –Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, me voy a morir de lo contrario.

Elle miró a Mike. –No va a _morir,_ le aseguró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Dustin sacó su lengua en dirección a Mike. –Mantente al margen de esto. Luego se volvió hacia Elle. –Elle, Elle, en serio. Si prometes ayudarme, te traeré Eggos todos los días durante un mes.

-Dile dos meses o nada, aconsejo Lucas.

-Cállate, Lucas, espetó Dustin. –Entonces Elle, ¿Qué dices? Pregunto, mirándola con esperanza.

Elle sonrió. –Te ayudaré, por ti, dijo ella. –Y por los Eggos.

Dustin sonrió y la envolvió en un gran abrazo de oso. -¡Eres la mejor!

Elle se rió y lo abrazó.

-¿Alguien quiere ayudarme a preparar la cena? La señora Wheeler llamó por las escaleras. – ¿Michael?

-¡Bueno! Mike gritó. Se volvió hacia Elle y sonrió tímidamente. -¿Quieres…?

Ella sonrió, asintió y salto las escaleras detrás de él.

Karen estaba en la cocina, sosteniendo a Holly en un brazo mientras agitaba una cacerola con el otro. -¡Oh, hola Elle! Dijo Karen. –No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Hola, señora Karen, dijo Elle. -¡Hola, Holly! Saludó con la mano y los ojos grandes de Holly se arrugaron mientras le daba a la niña una sonrisa adorable. Por alguna razón, Elle era muy popular con la bebé, tal vez por los "trucos de magia" que Elle hizo por ella cuando los adultos no estaban mirando o quizás porque Holly y Elle se entendían más de lo que nadie se daba cuenta, como dos seres recientemente lanzados en un mundo nuevo y confuso pero rodeado por una cantidad increíble de amor.

-De acuerdo, necesito darle un baño a Holly. -¿Pueden cocinar un poco de pasta y remover la salsa un poco mientras me voy? Karen preguntó. –Traten de no quemar nada.

Mike asintió. –Seguro mamá. Ella sonrió, revolvió su cabello y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué tipo de pasta deberíamos preparar, Elle? Pregunto Mike, hurgando en el armario. –Tenemos espagueti, fideos, cabello de ángel…

-¿Cabello ángel? Pregunto Elle, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No es pelo real, explicó Mike. –Es solo una palabra para la pasta que es larga y muy fina, ¿ves? Mike le mostró la caja. -¿Deberíamos hacer esto?

Elle asintió, entonces Mike agarró una olla del armario y la llenó con agua, poniéndola en la estufa. –Tenemos que hervir el agua primero, le dijo, encendiendo el fuego. –Toma un poco de tiempo… comentó, acercándose al fregadero para agarrar una cuchara de madera. Cuando volvió a la estufa un segundo después, el agua burbujeaba como loca y Elle se reía. Mike rodó los ojos. –Presumida, Mike se rió entre dientes, tirando la pasta al agua. Elle Observo con fascinación como los fideos frágiles como un palo comenzaban a ablandarse mientras se cocinaban.

-Oye Elle, dijo Mike, en voz baja. –Sabes, no tienes que ayudar a Dustin con este enamoramiento si no quieres.

Ella frunció el ceño. –Pero Dustin es mi amigo, _un amigo es alguien por el que harías cualquier cosa._

-Lo sé, suspiro. –Pero siento que… también quieres ser amiga de Sylvia, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Bueno… Mike habló pensativamente. –Ella tal vez no quiera que nos cuentes todo lo que ustedes hablan. A veces… a veces los amigos tienen que guardar secretos, ¿sabes? Y… suspiro. –Sé que Dustin es muy persistente, pero yo No quiero que te sientas como una espía o algo así, deberías poder divertirte, hacer nuevas amigas y ser tú misma, es lo realmente importante.

Elle sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia Mike, por su protección y la forma en que sabía lo que la preocupaba antes incluso de que ella misma se diera cuenta.

-Mike, lo sé, dijo sonriendo y apoyada contra su costado. –Quiero hacer amistad con Sylvia, pero también voy ayudar a Dustin.

Mike puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y miró a esta chica increíble, tan leal y valiente…y bonita y con un brillo de labios rosa… su cabeza comenzó a nadar un poco y estaba a punto de inclinarse y tratar de besarla cuando un crujido lo alertó sobre el hecho de que habían olvidado remover la salsa de tomate.

-¡Está empezando a arder! Exclamó Mike. –Date prisa, baja la temperatura y revuelve un poco la salsa, ¿podrías? Elle asintió y rápidamente se puso a trabajar. Mientras tanto, Mike sacó el colador y lo balanceó sobre el fregadero. Con un poco de esfuerzo, recogió la olla de pasta de la cocina, tratando de no gruñir por su peso. Empezó a verter el agua caliente en el colador, pero una parte se derramó sobre su mano derecha, haciendo maldecir y perder el control. Afortunadamente, en lugar de estrellarse contra el suelo, la olla simplemente flotaba en el aire.

Elle se precipitó y agarró su mano. -¿Herido? Preguntó ella, con una mirada preocupada mientras miraba la mancha roja en su piel. Mike notó por el rabillo del ojo que la cuchara de madera todavía estaba agitando la cacerola en la estufa. Mike sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla. –Está bien, el agua estaba caliente, pero realmente no me quemé. Mike le frotó la mano con alivio. –Sin embargo, es una suerte que evitaras que la olla se cayera, eso hubiera sido un verdadero desastre.

Mike sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se acercó a Elle, con la frente fruncida en concentración. Suavemente, él comenzó a limpiar la sangre que había goteado de su nariz. Después, de que su rostro estaba limpio, colocó una suave mano sobre su barbilla y giró cuidadosamente la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, revisando sus oídos para ver si tenían sangre. Esto se había convertido en un ritual de ellos cada vez que Elle tenía una hemorragia nasal, y siempre la hacía sentir cálida y segura y tan profundamente, realmente cuidada que apenas podía soportarlo.

Mike todavía no sabía qué hacer con sus poderes. Lo impresionaron, por supuesto, lo impresionaron y se sintió agradecido por todas las veces que los había utilizado para rescatarlo a él o a sus amigos. (No podía negar que se había enamorado un poco de ella cuando le rompió el brazo a Troy con su mente). También se alegraba, porque tener súper poderes era algo que merecía disfrutar, después de todo lo horrible que ella había pasado. Por otro lado, las secuelas que exhibió cuando su piel se había puesto delgada y enferma y con moretones, el sangrado, el agotamiento mental y físico lo preocupaban profundamente. Y no quería que sintiera que tenía que rescatar a todos o arreglar todo, todo el tiempo. Ella era mucho más que solo sus poderes, y él quería que ella lo viera.

Después, incluso cuando su cara estaba completamente limpia, Mike continuó mirándola fijamente y sosteniendo su barbilla ligeramente en su mano, sin poder apartarse. Como un imán, sus labios se movieron hacia ella hasta que ella cerró la brecha.

Su nuevo brillo labial se sentía pegajoso y desconocido contra sus labios, pero el sabor a fresa lo hizo sonreír. A Mike le gustaban las fresas casi tanto como a ella le gustaban los Eggos, en estos días.

Aun así, no creía que le hubiera importado, incluso si hubiera probado el regaliz negro. Le gustaba besarla tanto.

-¿La cena está casi lista? Nancy gritó mientras baja apresuradamente las escaleras. Elle y Mike apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse y componerse antes encontrarlos en la cocina.

-Oh, chicos, dijo Nancy, mirándolos con divertida sospecha. -¿Qué están haciendo?

-…Cocinar, dijo Mike, su voz un poco demasiada alta.

-Claro, dijo Nancy, sonriendo a sabiendas de lo que este par estaban haciendo. –Bueno, si ya casi terminaste, deberíamos comenzar a preparar la mesa, ¿todos se quedan a cenar?

Mike asintió.

-Bien, pondré la mesa y Elle puede terminar de preparar la pasta, dijo Nancy autoritariamente.

-¿Qué hay de mí? Mike se opuso.

Nancy le dio una sonrisa malvada. –Tú, hermanito, vas a ir arriba para limpiar ese brillo labial de tu cara antes de que mamá lo vea.

Los ojos de Mike casi se salieron de su cabeza cuando rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos. Elle y Nancy se rieron mientras se alejaba.

Nos leeremos en el próximo…

A MI ME TOMA MAS DE 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO, A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR

Gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dustin Henderson y su Amor Secreto

 _ **Espero que está historia les esté gustando, por favor quisiera saber que opinan.**_

 _Nos leemos abajo…_

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Por más que lo intentaron, Dustin y Elle no pudieron, a lo largo del fin de semana, idear estrategias razonables para hacer que Sylvia se enamorara de él. Todas sus ideas resultaron poco prácticas, poco éticas y simplemente tontas.

-¿Qué tal si me haces volar? Dustin le dijo a Eleven mientras estaban sentados en el sótano de Mike el domingo por la tarde, junto con el resto del grupo (quienes estaban tratando de hacer la tarea).

-¿Cómo se supone que eso hará que ella te guste? Lucas se burló. –Las chicas no se van por ahí diciendo, "Oh, mira, ese tipo puede volar, quiero salir con él ahora".

-¡Funcionó para Superman! se opuso Dustin. -¿No crees que si comenzara a volar por el patio de recreo, estaría impresionada?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, advirtió Mike. –No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien descubra los poderes de Elle. –El jefe nos mataría.

-Uf, bien, dijo Dustin. –Fue solo una idea.

Se sentó y pensó, garabateando en su libro de texto de historia. Diez minutos después, se levantó, emocionado.

-Bien, y si ustedes tres, señaló a Will, Mike y Lucas. –Se visten como ninjas, y luego me atacan en la cafetería…

-Um, ¡No! se opuso Lucas. –Absolutamente no.

Will estuvo de acuerdo. –Nadie dijo nada sobre disfrazarnos.

-Sí, solo porque Elle te esté ayudando no significa que nosotros vayamos a hacerlo, le recordó Mike.

Dustin se rió entre dientes. –En realidad, Wheeler, tener a Elle de mi lado significa que _absolutamente me_ vas a ayudar, no puedes decirle que no a ella y lo sabes.

Mike se sonrojó y pateó a Dustin debajo de la mesa.

Elle habló después de pensar por un tiempo. –Deberías besarla.

Los muchachos la miraron y Dustin casi escupió su Pepsi. –Estás bromeando.

Elle negó con la cabeza, luciendo perfectamente seria.

Dustin estaba teniendo problemas para formar oraciones completas. –No puedes, no puedo, quiero decir…

Will le dio una palmada a Dustin en la espalda. –Cálmate amigo.

-¿Cómo sería posible que eso funcione? Dustin le preguntó a Elle, todavía asustado por la idea. -¡No puedes simplemente acercarte y besar a una chica de la nada sin previo aviso!

Mike estaba mirando fijamente a Elle. – _No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas…_

-¡Sí, puedes! ¡Mike hizo eso conmigo! Dijo Elle inocentemente, sonriendo.

 _-Mierda._

Lucas casi se cae de la silla, se estaba riendo fuertemente. -¿Oh enserio? Dustin preguntó, actuando de manera casual y tratando de mantener una cara seria. -¿Puedes decirnos más sobre eso?

Elle asintió felizmente. –Bueno, estábamos en la escuela esperando a Nancy y Jonathan y tú fuiste a buscar pudín y…

-Oh, ellos no quieren escuchar esa historia, Elle, dijo Mike, apresurándose para interrumpirla.

-¡Sí! Will dijo.

-Sí, tal vez sea… dijo Lucas, hablando contra una risita. –Tal vez nos ayude a pensar en una idea para Dustin.

Mike los miró. –Es una situación _muy diferente._ Luego se suavizó y sonrió a Elle, no queriendo que ella se sintiera desanimada. –Pero es una buena idea, Elle. –Simplemente no creo que Dustin y Silvia se conozcan lo suficiente todavía.

Dustin suspiro. –No es como si tuviera las agallas para besarla, de todos modos…, parecía triste.

Mira, Dustin, dijo Lucas. –Mi padre siempre dice que la primera regla de la estrategia es que necesitas ser muy inteligente. Antes de que hagas algo drástico, Elle necesita saber que piensa Sylvia de ti. Luego puedes ir desde allí. Sintiéndose satisfecho con su declaración, abrió su libro de texto de historia. –Ahora, odio decirlo, pero creo que tenemos que estudiar para esta prueba antes de que nos suspendan de la escuela secundaria.

Dustin puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón. –Bien, dijo.

Lucas, Will y Dustin se turnaron para interrogarse el uno con el otro mientras Mike trabajaba en solución de problemas para la clase de matemática. Después de escuchar lo que los chicos dijeron, Elle habló.

-Mike, ¿puedo leer tu… tu… suspiró… in-cy-glo…. en-cíclope…? se sonrojó, tropezando con la palabra difícil.

-¿Enciclopedia? Mike preguntó.

Elle asintió. -¿Puedo?

-Claro, Elle, dijo Mike, sonriendo. –Vamos, está en mi habitación. Subieron de puntillas escaleras arriba, con cuidado de no despertar a Ted Wheeler que estaba durmiendo en el Lazy Boy en la sala de estar.

La habitación de Mike estaba desordenada y atestada de libros, por lo que le llevó unos minutos encontrar la Enciclopedia para niños con la que Elle había estado trabajando durante las últimas semanas. Mike la buscaba mientras Elle se sentaba en su cama y se envolvía en su edredón.

-¡Aquí está! Dijo, sacando el pesado volumen de debajo de una pila de libros escolares. Se lo presentó a ella dramáticamente y Elle lo tomó con una sonrisa. Lo abrió ansiosamente, recordando exactamente donde se había quedado.

Mike se quedó allí incómodo, mirándola pasar las páginas. –Um, ¿Elle? ¿Vas a volver a bajar?

-No. Dijo, sonriendo hacia el libro y agarrando la manta más cercana.

-Oh, dijo Mike, luciendo decepcionado. –Está bien, bueno, disfrutala… dijo, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, cuando fue a girar el picaporte, estaba atascado. -¡Pero qué! Dijo, girándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás e intentando abrir la puerta.

Detrás de él, Elle se reía.

Mike se dio la vuelta y vio su expresión. Puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de parecer molesto, pero no puedo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. –Nos encerraste de nuevo.

Elle asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Con una sonrisa, Mike volvió a su lado y tiró de su capullo de manta hasta que ella le hizo sitio en la cama. –Está bien, pero tenemos que volver abajo antes de que aparezca tu mamá en una hora.

Ella asintió y se desenvolvió lo suficiente para poder acurrucarse junto a Mike. Elle le entregó el libro. ¿Puedes leerme? Preguntó ella con voz baja.

Mike sonrió contra su frente y encontró la página que ella había mordisqueado.

-El reino de Dinamarca es el más meridional de los países que forman la región conocida como Escandinavia, leyó Mike. –Escandinavia también incluye a Suecia y Noruega. Aunque es pequeña en territorio y población, Dinamarca ha desempeñado un papel notable en la historia europea.

Elle escuchaba, cautivada por cada detalle, sin importar cuan mundano. A pesar de que todavía amaba los cuentos de hadas, se encontraba atraída aún más por la información sobre el mundo real, que era mucho más grande, más extraño y más hermoso de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

-Aquí estamos en Indiana, dijo Mike señalando. Dibujo una línea con su dedo. –Dinamarca está en Europa, al otro lado del océano y hacia el norte.

Elle frunció. –Parece muy lejos.

Mike asintió. –Incluso si viajáramos en un avión, llevaría casi un día llegar allí. Volvió a una de las páginas anteriores, mostrándole la entrada de un avión.

Elle suspiró. –Quiero ir allí…

Mike le apretó la mano. –Nos iremos algún día. Aunque realmente creo que deberíamos ir primero a otros lugares como Egipto, Pompeya, Londres o la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Está bien, dijo ella. –Y luego a Dinamarca.

Mike rió. –Entonces, Dinamarca, estuvo de acuerdo.

Pausaron la página para la siguiente entrada: Dickinson, Emily.

-Una escritora de Nueva Inglaterra cuyo trabajo fue desconocido en su vida, Emily Dickinson es considerada hoy en día como una de las mejores poetas estadounidenses… Mike leyó en voz alta.

-¿Mike? ¿Qué es un poeta? Pregunto Elle.

-Un poeta es alguien que escribe poemas, explicó Mike. Se dio cuenta de que todavía podría estar confundida, por lo que continuo. –Los poemas son como historias, pero son más cortos y a veces riman. Mike le mostró el poema impreso en la página. –Este es un famoso poema que ella escribió.

 _¡No soy nadie! ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _¿Tú tampoco eres nadie?_

 _Ya somos dos entonces, ¡no lo digas!_

 _Nos desterrarían, ¿sabes?_

 _¡Qué triste ser alguien!_

 _Qué público, como una rana_

 _Decir tu nombre el día de la vida_

 _¡Para admirar un pantano!_

Elle no dijo nada, parecía pensativa. Mike pensó que estaba trabajando en la comprensión del poema, pero cuando finalmente habló, fue con un comentario totalmente inesperado.

-Creo… que escuché que _eres_ un poeta, dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

Mike la miró confundido. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú escribiste un poema. Entones, eres un poeta, dijo. –Sylvia me lo dijo.

¿Sylvia te contó… sobre mi poema? Repitió, un rubor extendiéndose por su cuello. –Um ¿Cuál?

¿Sobre…Once? Ella lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. –Pensé… que tal vez… ¿Qué era para mí?

Mike sonrió tristemente y se pasó la mano por el pelo. –Bueno, sí, así fue, admitió.

-¿Puedo leerlo? Preguntó ansiosa-mente.

Mike se resistió, las palmas de sus manos estaban sudando. –No estoy seguro… la única manera en que se había convencido a sí mismo de poner el poema en papel fue al jurar nunca permitir que Elle, o cualquier persona que la conociera, alguna vez lo viera. Hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso de lo contrario.

Elle captó su mirada. -¿Por favor? Preguntó, con una voz pequeña y esperanzada, con lo ojos muy abiertos y la boca frunciendo levemente.

 _-Maldición._ Ella era buena en esto. Las palabras de Dustin resonaron en su cabeza: " _No puedes decirle que no a ella y lo sabes"._

Patético, pero cierto.

-Bien, suspiró. –Pero tienes que _prometer_ que no te vas a reír y que no se lo vas a decir a _nadie,_ ¿está bien Elle?

Elle asintió con fuerza. –Lo prometo.

Mike se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó su libreta de escritura creativa. Arrancó la página con el poema y después de comprobar que no había garabatos embarazosos en la página, se la entregó.

-Aquí, murmuró, con los nervios haciéndolo inusualmente brusco. Se sentó en la cama e inmediatamente comenzó a juguetear con los cordones de sus zapatos, aparentemente incapaz de mirar a Elle mientras elle leía el poema.

Su letra era pequeña y tuvo que acercar el papel para leerlo. Podía ver donde su mano había manchado la tinta y habían varias líneas que habían sido tachadas, o palabras que habían sido añadidas. Elle articuló las palabras en voz alta mientras leía, interpretando las letras inclinadas y atestadas.

 _Poema para Once/Eleven_

 _Déjame llevarte de la mano, la fría lluvia de la noche_

 _Cae fuerte y rápido y no tienes protección de él._

 _El agua…_

-¡Eleven! Will gritó por las escaleras. -¡Mamá está aquí!

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida. –Me tengo que ir, le dijo a Mike, frunciendo el ceño.

No estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o decepcionado, pero cuando él quiso tomar el poema devuelta, ella se apartó de su alcance. Elle soltó una risita, no dispuesta a renunciar a su premio.

-Elle, ¿puedo tener el poema de vuelta, por favor? Preguntó un poco aterrorizado.

-No, es mío, le dijo con un sonrisa. –Voy a leerlo. Doblo el papel en un cuadrado y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa, luego abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras antes de Mike pudiera detenerla.

Entre ayudar a Joyce a poner la cena en la mesa y pasar por una rápida lección de vocabulario después de cenar, Elle no tuvo oportunidad de leer el poema de Mike hasta que Joyce la metió en la cama. Esperó hasta que la casa estuvo en silencio, se escondió bajo las sabanas, encendió la linterna y leyó.

 _Déjame llevarte de la mano, la fría lluvia de la noche_

 _Cae fuerte y rápido y no tienes protección de él._

 _El agua brillando en tus cejas y goteando de tu cabello_

 _Te hace parecer tan pequeña y asustada, como el único superviviente_

 _De algún terrible naufragio, pero de nuevo, realmente podía creer_

 _Que naciste de esta tormenta, hecha de relámpagos_

 _Y de la oscuridad, poderosa como nadie lo sabrá jamás._

 _Pero de cualquier manera, no importa, porque estás aquí ahora,_

 _Segura en tierra firme en la sudadera de mi padre, los calcetines de mi hermana,_

 _Descansando en mi hombro y esperando el amanecer._

 _Dime tu nombre (será nuestro secreto), quédate durante once siglos._

-Hermoso, le susurró a Mike en su mente, y a un kilómetro y medio más adelante, en Maple Street, Mike se sentó en la cama con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, sonriendo ampliamente, atolondrado de orgullo.

Elle se durmió con el papel en la mano y por la mañana encontró rayas de tinta en su barbilla y no le importó ni un ápice.

Unos días más tarde, Dustin, Lucas, Will y Mike estaban sentados en su mesa habitual en la cafetería de la escuela, discutiendo sobre la logística del viaje en el tiempo, cuando se acercaron Sylvia, Melissa y Kate.

-Hola, Will, dijo Sylvia, saludando. Dustin frunció el ceño.

-Oh, eh, hola, dijo Will torpemente. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser recibido por chicas populares al azar.

-Elle vive contigo, ¿verdad? Preguntó Sylvia.

-Um, sí, dijo Will, sin saber a dónde iba todo esto.

-Genial, bueno, solo quería invitarla a una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa, el viernes en la noche.

Mike sonrió. -¡Se lo diremos! Intervino Mike.

Melissa lo miró fijamente. -¿Eres _Mike?_ Ella preguntó, de repente. Él asintió, confundido. Kate y Melissa se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

-Escuchamos todo sobre _ti,_ comentó Kate, sonriendo. Mike se puso rojo como un tomate.

Sylvia puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Will. –Aquí está mi dirección, dijo, entregándole un pedazo de papel. –Y mi número de teléfono. Puede llamarme después de la escuela para saber si puede o no venir. Ah y dile que traiga un saco de dormir, y cualquier refrigerio o video que ella quiera, ¿está bien? Will asintió y se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo.

Tan pronto como las chicas doblaron la esquina, Dustin buscó en el saco de Will, agarró el trozo de papel y lo alisó sobre la superficie de la mesa del comedor. –Espera, tengo que escribir esto, dijo buscando en su mochila un bolígrafo.

Will tomó el papel de vuelta. –Ella no te dio esto, es para Elle.

-¡Pero es su número de teléfono! ¿Y si lo necesito?, se quejó Dustin.

Lucas rodó los ojos. –No es como si realmente lo usaras para hablar con ella, señaló. –Lo vas a mirar fijamente por un momento, luego la llamaras un par de veces para luego colgar si ella responde, luego volver a mirar el número de teléfono un poco más.

Will asintió. –Exactamente.

Dustin abrió la boca para discutir, luego la cerró nuevamente, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Mike todavía estaba mirando al espacio. -¿Oigan chicos? ¿Qué creen que quisieron decir? ¿ _Hemos oído todo sobre ti_?

Lucas se rió entre dientes y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo. –Significa que estás jodido.

-Sí, Mike, bromeó Dustin. –Parece ser que a tu novia le gusta besarse y contar cosas.

-Ella _no es_ mi novia, dijo Mike, lo que provocó que los otros chicos rodaran los ojos y gimieran. –Vamos chicos, ¿no creen que somos un poco jóvenes? Preguntó, a la defensiva.

-Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que luchamos contra un monstruo interdimensional y asesinos del gobierno el año pasado… Dustin dijo, sarcásticamente. –Creo que diré, no.

-Razón de más…, murmuró Mike, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Lucas. Mike se removió y suspiró, obviamente incómodo con tener esta conversación.

-Es solo que… no creo que Elle esté lista, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo, su voz tan baja como para ser casi inaudible, sus manos ocupadas girando una tapa de botella sobre la mesa del almuerzo.

-¿Le has preguntado si está lista? Will dijo.

Mike negó con la cabeza.

-Si no se lo preguntas, nunca lo sabrás, dijo Dustin con aire de suficiencia.

-¿Oh enserio? Mike le respondió. –Hagamos que Sylvia regrese de nuevo aquí para que le _puedas_ preguntar algunas cosas.

Los ojos de Dustin se abrieron de par en par y pateó a Mike debajo de la mesa. -¡ _Eso es diferente!_ Susurró enojado, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien había oído.

- _Realmente no lo es,_ insistió Mike, pateándolo de vuelta.

Lucas y Will simplemente se rieron y pusieron los ojos en blanco y comieron su almuerzo, preguntándose como dos de sus amigos habían perdido la cabeza en el lapso de un año y juraron que nunca dejarían que les sucediera a ellos.

Nos leeremos en el próximo…

* * *

A MI ME TOMA MAS DE 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO, A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR

Gracias :D


End file.
